


Friends are the Best

by DJKPopGirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKPopGirl/pseuds/DJKPopGirl
Summary: Fall nights equal bonfires surrounded by friends. Music, drinks, snacks, and plenty of laughter.





	Friends are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close on day 3 of Danbrey week. I do have to give Samanthagirlscout credit for the full names that are used. I couldn't resist.   
Enjoy!

“Bonfire, bonfire, bonfire,” the troublesome trio chanted. Since Aubrey had moved into the lodge, her, Jake, and Dani had been inseparable. They now caused Mama trouble as a group. Even Barclay and Moira referred to them as the trouble trio. Though sometimes Dr. Harris Bonkers joined in to make it a quartet. At the current moment, Dani, Jake, and Aubrey were begging for permission to use the fire pit out back for a bonfire. It was a beautiful evening, perfect for sitting by a fire outside. Not too cold, but cool enough to warrant the fire. 

“Bonfire, bonfire, bonfire,” they continued to chant. They had been begging for ten minutes before getting to this point. Mama had shut them down at first, saying that the fire pit was supposed to be used by guests, not this rowdy bunch. But they weren’t giving up. 

Mama growled. “Aubrey June Little, Danielle Marie Cobb, Jacob Michael Coolice.” They all shut up immediately. It wasn’t often Mama pulled out their full names. Even though parts of them were made up, Mama used them like she would if they were real, only when they were in trouble. 

They waited with bated breath, fully expecting to be yelled at. Mama sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine,” she growled. “You can have a bonfire, just don’t get too wild.” 

They froze in disbelief for a moment before her words sunk in. They cheered, high-fiving each other. 

“Quiet!” Mama yelled, shutting them up again. They stared at her wide-eyed, scared that she would revoke her permission. “Get out of here. Go have fun or whatever.” She walked back to her office. 

They all smiled widely at each other. “I’ll go get the blankets,” Dani said. 

“I’ll see if I can sneak some drinks out of the kitchen,” Jake said.

“I’ll get the fire started,” Aubrey said.

They split, practically running down the hallways in excitement. 

Dani ran for her closet, pulling out several blankets. As a last-second thought, she grabbed her little radio. Yeah, they could only get one station but it would be okay for background noise. She headed outside into the chilly air. 

The sun was mostly set with just a few rays peeking out from the horizon. Aubrey already had the fire going. She was poking the logs with a stick, causing the fire to burn higher. There were a couple of large logs and several camping chairs for seating. Dani set the blankest in one of the chairs. 

Jake came running up, his arms full of sodas and maybe a few beers. He glanced behind him. “I don’t think Barclay saw me,” he huffed. He placed the drinks in a chair before collapsing in the next one. He readjusted his cap. 

“You owe me for those, Jake!” Barclay yelled from the door. 

Jake groaned. “I guess he did see ya,” Dani giggled.

“Dang it,” Jake said. “I didn’t want to have to pay for them.” Dani threw a blanket at him then she settled in a chair with another blanket. Jake started digging in his pockets.”Should I call up the others?” He pulled out his walkie talkie.

“Do it!” Aubrey put her stick in the fire. She moved over to Dani. Dani was messing with her little radio, trying to pick up the radio station. Aubrey pulled Dani up absently, sat in the chair, and pulled Dani into her lap. 

Jake turned the walkie talkie on and set the frequency. “Coolice to Head Hornet. You there?” He waited. 

The walkie talkie crackled. “Head Hornet here,” Hollis’s voice came through. “What’s up Coolice?” Aubrey smiled, hearing Hollis. She thought it was great that Jake had made up with the Hornets, especially Hollis. 

“We’ve got a bonfire going at the lodge. Wanna join?” Jake spoke into the walkie talkie. 

“Ooh sounds tempting. Who you all got?” Hollis asked. 

Jake glanced at the two girls in one chair. “Just Dani and Aubrey and me.” 

“Ooh tell them to bring Kirby,” Aubrey said. Dani looked back at her, confused. “What? I feel like no one ever invites Kirby anywhere. I bet the dude’s lonely.” 

Dani shook her head and went back to fiddling with her radio. Jake chuckled. He pressed the walkie talkie button. ‘Aubrey wants you to swing by the Cryptonomica and see if Kirby wants to join in.” 

Hollis chuckled. “Alright. Any other requests? Drinks? Snacks?” 

“Ooh, yes!” Aubrey said. 

Jake pressed the button. “All of the above!” They all laughed. 

“Okay, Coolice. We’ll be there soon. Over and out.” 

Jake turned the volume down on the walkie talkie and stuffed it back into his pocket. He leaned back and watched the fire. 

Dani finally got the radio station to play. She put the volume on low and placed it on the ground next to the chair. She snuggled back into Aubrey’s lap. This was the best spot in the whole universe to Dani. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

“I love bonfires,” Aubrey whispered. Dani looked at Aubrey’s smiling face. The fire was reflected in her eyes, making them dance. “There is just something about them that is so calming.” Dani nodded slowly. It wasn’t very often she saw Aubrey so still. Usually, she had so much energy she practically never stopped moving. Right now she was relaxed and still, focused on the flames eating the logs. 

Jake popped open one of the drinks. The hiss of the can knocked both girls out of their quiet calm. They giggled as Jake looked at them awkwardly. “Sorry,” he whispered then took a drink.

“Pass me one.” Dani held her hand out to him. He pulled a can out of the pile and lightly tossed it to her. She popped it open and took a drink. She handed it to Aubrey who took a drink then placed the can on the ground next to the chair. 

They all turned their heads when they heard approaching footsteps. It was way too soon for Hollis and the Hornets to show up. 

Moira came over to them. “You seem to have forgotten someone.” She held Dr. Harris Bonkers, his nose twitching at the smell of the fire. She placed him in Jake’s lap, then walked away. 

“Dr. Harris Bonkers, I’m so sorry, man.” Jake started petting him. Dr. Harris Bonkers wiggled around in Jake’s lap until he found a comfortable spot. “We didn’t mean to forget you. I guess we just got caught up in the excitement.” 

Dani looked at Aubrey. “The fire’s not gonna bug him is it?” 

“Naw, Dr. Harris Bonkers is used to fire. He used to perform with me, remember? And that was before I realized I could do magic.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Dani murmured. Aubrey squeezed her arms around Dani’s waist and nuzzled her neck. “Well, I’m glad you’re here now.”

“Me too,” Aubrey said. 

“I swear if you two start making out I’m gonna throw soda on you,” Jake broke their moment. The girls giggled. Jake shook his head and went back to petting Dr. Harris Bonkers. 

It was well after sunset when Hollis and their crew arrived. Keith, Bevan, and Tim trailed after their leader. Kirby brought up the rear, looking slightly confused as to why he was there. Keith and Tim carried a couple of bags full of drinks and snacks. 

Hollis moved the drinks in the chair next to Jake to the ground. “What’s up, Coolice?” 

“Not much,” Jake smiled at them. Hollis reached over and scratched just behind Dr. Harris Bonkers’ ears. “You?”

The other Hornets and Kirby found places to sit and started passing out snacks and drinks.

“Just kicking it with my buddies.” They propped their boot-clad feet up on a log. “Can’t think of a better place to be.” 

Kirby and Bevan started roasting marshmallows. Keith and Tim dug through the chips, looking for the graham crackers. 

“I want, like, five of those,” Aubrey told them, causing laughter. 

Dani shook her head. “You are going to be so hyped up.” 

“That’s the point!” 

The laughter was plenty around the fire. The embers floated gently up to the sky late into the night.


End file.
